Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043801
This sound effect can be found on Animal Trax, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. Info *'First recorded': 1941 *'Creator': N/A *'Owner': Columbia Pictures (1941-1974), Sesame Workshop (1974-2006), The Hollywood Edge (1996-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) *'Origin': United States *'Year debut': October 23, 1941 *'First heard': Dumbo (a Disney film) *'Area used': Worldwide Sound Effect Description Elephant Trumpet. Single Classic Trumpet. Close Perspective. Debuted in Dumbo in 1941. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * The Amazing World of Gumball * American Dad! * Arthur * Babar and the Adventures of Badou * Between the Lions (Heard once in "Quest, Quest, Quest!".) * The Backyardigans * George of the Jungle * Glove and Boots * Harold and the Purple Crayon (Heard thrice in "Harold's Walk on the Wild Side".) * Henry's Amazing Animals (Heard in "Animal Giants".) * Higglytown Heroes * Johnny Bravo )Heard once in "The Hunk at the End of This Cartoon".) * Johnny Test * Lalaloopsy (Heard once in "Batter Up!".) * Little Einsteins (Heard more than once in normal and higher pitch in "Little Elephant's Big Parade".) * The Lion Guard * The Loud House * Mickey Mouse * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (Heard in "Animal School Musical".) * The Penguins of Madagascar * The Pink Panther (1993 TV Series) (Heard once in "Ice Blue Pink.") * The Powerpuff Girls (Heard once in "The Rowdyruff Boys".) * The Ren & Stimpy Show (Heard once in a low pitch in "Monkey See, Monkey Don't!".) * Sesame Street (Heavy use of the sample, especially used for many elephants on this show.) * The Simpsons * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "Walking Small".) * Stuck in the Middle * Stanley * Superbook (Heard once in "Noah's Ark".) * Teen Titans Go! * That's So Raven (Heard once in high pitch in ‘’Unhappy Medium.") * The Tom and Jerry Show * Walking with Beasts * What's New, Scooby-Doo? (Heard once in in a high pitch in "Uncle Scooby and Antarctica") * Zoboomafoo (Heard once in "Talk to Me".) Movies * The Addams Family (2019) * Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) * Born Free (1966) * Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002) * Curious George (2006) * Dumbo (1941) (Debut) * Dragon Wars (2007) * George of the Jungle (1997) * Judy Moody and the Not Bummer Summer (2011) * The Jungle Book (2016) * The King and I (1999) * Larger Than Life (1996) * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) * The Lion King 1½ (2004) * The Love Guru (2008) * Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014) * Over the Hedge (2006) * Sing (2016) * Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams (2002) * Tarzan (1999) * Tarzan II (2005) * The Wild (2006) * The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) * Zookeeper (2011) * Zootopia (2016) Shorts * Horton Hatches the Egg (1942) Videos * Disney's Sing Along Songs (Heard once in "Flik's Musical Adventure" and in a high pitch in "Let's Go to the Circus".) * Barney: Let's Go To The Zoo (2001) (Videos) Video Games PC: * Living Books: Arthur's Living Race (1997) (Video Game) * Playskool Puzzles (Video Games) Commercials USA: * Keebler ELFudge Commercial - Stuffing Tower (2004) Promos UK: * CITV - Pet Swap (2001) Teasers * Lilo & Stitch: The Lion King (2002) (Teasers) Trailers * Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017) (Trailers) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) (Trailers) * Lilo & Stitch (2002) (Trailers) * The Lion King (2019) (Trailers) TV Spots * The Jungle Book (2016) (TV Spots) * The Lion King (2019) (TV Spots) * Monkey Kingdom (2015) (TV Spots) Other Media * What's That Sound? YouTube Videos * Larry's Surprise Eggs * SuperMarioLogan Videos Anime * Puella Magi Madoka Magica Image Gallery Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043801/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge Category:Pages with broken file links